


Es Krim

by rufinaa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ice Cream, Ramadan
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufinaa/pseuds/rufinaa
Summary: Selepas sholat tarawih, Jean dan Eren pulang bersama. Di tengah perjalanan, Jean mendadak pingin beli es krim.





	Es Krim

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyoujin © Hajime Isayama
> 
> Tidak ada keuntungan material yang didapat dari fanfiksi ini
> 
> Warning(s): Ramadan!AU, kayaknya OOC, gue-lu zone, typo(s), oneshot.

.

Pukul setengah sembilan malam tarawih hari itu baru saja selesai. Jemaah tarawih mulai berhamburan keluar masjid, beberapa jemaah wanita terlihat sedang mengipas wajahnya karena malam ini memang agak panas. Sebagian jemaah lainnya terlihat sedang berusaha mencari sandalnya, sambil membisikkan doa semoga sandalnya tidak menjadi korban penculikan. Eren termasuk yang keluar lebih dulu bersama Jean sebelum sandalnya ditargetkan oleh penculik.

Walaupun sudah banyak yang keluar, masih banyak juga yang bertahan di dalam masjid, yaitu para pelajar yang berburu tanda tangan Ustadz Rifai, imam tarawih sekaligus yang memberi kultum ketika jeda sholat isya dan tarawih.

"Berbaris yang rapi, kalau tidak nanti saya sleding." Sang ustadz memberi peringatan setengah serius.

Daripada kena risiko disleding, mereka pun menurut. Padahal Ustadz Rifai tidak akan benar-benar melakukannya. Eren masih di masjid saat sang ustadz berkata demikian sebelum dia bergegas keluar dari masjid untuk mencari angin.

"Satu hal yang gue syukuri setelah kuliah, yaitu kita nggak perlu minta tanda tangan ustadz selesai tarawih," celetuk Eren saat langkahnya semakin menjauhi masjid. Jean yang berjalan disampingnya langsung mengangguk cepat.

"Sama. Gue bisa sholat dengan lebih tenang tanpa harus pasang kuping pas kultum," tambah Jean sambil mengipas-ngipas tangannya ke leher. Matanya menoleh ke kiri dan mendapati sebuah warung. "Ngomong-ngomong, ini gerah banget. Gue pingin beli es krim dulu di sana. Lu mau beli juga nggak?"

"Lu aja, kalau makan es krim gigi gue ngilu."

"Ya udah, temenin."

Eren tidak menolak. Mereka pun mengubah arah langkah menuju warung terdekat. Sampai di sana, Jean langsung menghambur ke mesin pendingin es krim.

"Hm ... rasa apa yang enak, ya?"

"Yang belum pernah lu rasain aja."

"Nanas sih."

"Nah, yaudah."

Jean mengambil sebuah es krim dengan bungkus warna kuning, lalu membawanya ke kasir. Setelah membayar dengan uang pas, mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan pulang bersama karena rumah mereka memang bersebelahan. Jean langsung memakan es krimnya di jalan. Kalau Ustadz Rifai lihat, pasti dia ditegur karena makan sambil berjalan.

Kening Jean mengernyit setelah mengemut es krim dua kali. "Ternyata rasa nanas kurang enak."

"Yaudah, nanti jangan beli lagi," sahut Eren, enteng.

"Gara-gara lu sih, Ren."

"Dih, gue cuma menyarankan, lu sendiri yang memutuskan." Eren langsung emosi, dia tidak terima disalahkan.

"Yaudahlah, telanjur." Jean kembali memakan es krimnya.

"Emang lu udah cobain rasa apa aja?"

"Gue udah cobain hampir semuanya, kecuali dua rasa."

"Rasa apa?"

"Rasa yang tertinggal dan rasa yang pernah ada."

"Ouch." Eren menyentuh dadanya. "Lu nggak lagi curcol kan?"

"Sialan. Nggak."

"Hus, jangan ngomong kasar. Nanti kena omel Ustadz Rifai lho."

Jean mengurut dadanya. Untung saat ini sedang bulan Ramadan. Kalau tidak, mungkin Jean tidak akan berupaya untuk menahan tangannya yang sudah gatal ingin melempar es krim nanas ke wajah Eren.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally bisa mengusir writer block untuk fanfiction setelah berbulan-bulan lamanya. :") Rada gaje sih, hahaha. Nggak apa-apalah, yang penting nulis dulu.
> 
> Ngomong-ngomong, akhirnya kesampaian juga nyumbang fanfic untuk arsip SnK. xD


End file.
